high school is dead
by jman1122
Summary: follows a different group who escaped the school also please dont complain about punctuation and grammar i'm terrible at both but feel free to tell me what you do and dont like i do not own highschool of the dead if i did there would be more gratuitous panty shots


High school is dead (high school of the dead)

A guy in a high school uniform walking down the street he pulls out a pack of cigarettes takes one out and lights it "god school is boring I should skip more" he sighs as his Mobil rings "Corey" he sighs and picks it up

"yeah what's up" he says "James where are you we got math" Corey replies "ehh I got bored so i'm skipping" james sighs "well stop acting like a fairy and get back here" corey says some one laughing in the back ground "oh shove it john" james shouts

"but yeah get back here man I have a bad feeling about today" corey says "and school would make me any safer I would be better off at home with my collection" james says "yeah well what ever" corey sighs "ok ill cya later" james says

he hears a scream "what was that" corey shouts "i'm not sure keep quiet ill go check" james whispers and looks around the corner with the side of his Zippo lighter his eyes shoot open in terror and he almost throws up he runs into the gun store near by

He puts the phone to his ear "fucking they they they they are fucking eating people" james says in a hushed tone "what what do you mean" corey says "I mean there are fucking dead people moving around eating people" james says locking the front door and grabbing the first gun he saw

he loaded it with the biggest clip he could find "ok i'm at the gun store in town there's a ladder out the back I think they cant see because one was looking directly at me" james whispers "your just fucking with me aren't you" corey laughs

"people have died NO BULLSHIT" james says "oh shit ok ill get the guys and we will meet you there" corey says "go to the gym first if you can get bats javelins or what ever you can" james says as there's someone bumping on the staff door he lifts the gun up and aims down the sight and it walks towards him

he slowly and silently moves to the side it doesn't change its path he shoots it in the heart it turns and goes towards him he aims for the head and pulls the trigger and it falls

"aim for the head it's the only thing that puts them down" james says he pushes the body to the door unlocks it and pushes it out then quickly closes and locks the door "there was one in the store and I put it down they cant see and they respond to sound so go silent" james says into the phone

he hears corey breath as an acknowledgment "they are around you right now aren't they" james says wide eyed "stay safe ill get this place set up" james says looking threw his bag for his phone charger

he pulls it out and plugs it in and puts his phone on speaker he starts barricading the front door with a display shelf then

he gets all the one of each gun and all the ammo he can find he dumps everything out of his bag he puts the water bottle back in after refilling it he gets some of the food in the store and put it in

he puts two pistol holsters on his belt and put in two with extended clips and he puts Uzis in his pockets on the inside of his school jacket and stops for a second "this is fucking crazy" he shouts falling to his knees

"oh shit run" he hears corey shout over the phone "ill have to break down later they need me" james says picking himself up grabbing a fully loaded AA 12 "corey will love this" he smirks looking down the sight he throws the strap around his shoulders

he grabs a knife and puts it in its holster on his belt and grabs a few more he takes the food out of his bag and puts the knifes in it and a few more hand guns three drums full for the AA12 a few clips for each of his guns and the hand guns

he grabs a few more machine guns and puts them on his back with the straps he checks all the doors are locked and barricaded and runs up the stairs to the roof he write on the door 'stay silent wait up here ill be back' and puts a handgun on the ac near the door with two extra clips "sorry but that all we can spare for now" he sighs

Running and jumping roof top to roof top "corey where are you" he shouts into the phone "half way there taking the main road" corey shouts back "ok i'm coming armed to the max" james shouts and puts the phone in his pocket and running faster

There is a wave of them after a few minutes and they seem to be chasing something when another group of them cut them off "oh shit" james yells getting down from the roof he takes out the uzis and starts shooting they start dropping like flies he empties his clips and reloads then tosses his bag to where the sound of bats hitting things are

"what's this" a girl shouts "don't just stand there open it" corey shouts "ammo and hand guns" she shouts corey runs over and gets a gun "let take these fuckers" he shouts shooting them the ones who are unarmed take a gun and a knife and start shooting slashing stabbing "looks like there is a god on our side" Justin laughs

"well I wouldn't call myself a god" james yells jumping from a stores sail cloth "corey happy birth day don't hit them with it" james says tossing him the AA12 "lets rock" he laughs emptying the drum in no time james tossed him another drum

James grabs more ammo for his uzis and he passes out the machine guns when he's done corey calls for another drum james tosses him two "that's all you got till we get back" he shouts

as corey is half way threw his third drum and james just finished the clips for his uzis and Justin was reloading they realised that all of them where dead "so you got here in six minutes carrying all this" Justin asks "yeah I need to finish my breakdown when we get back" james sighs

"ok everyone loose ammo in the bag fill you clip with one in the chamber take two clips for your gun then lets roll" james says quickly filling his guns and standing guard "also grab all the spent rounds and casings and clips get all of them" james says putting two full Uzi clips in each pocket

"you really saved our asses mate" corey laughs "how is everyone any bites or damage" james says "nope everyone's good oh umm cassie took a hit in the ribs" Corey's says "ok well tri formation around her no man left behind" james says holding his fist up and corey bumps it

"any one else get out" james asks "yeah a few got out in a bus" Justin says "ok good" james sighs "everyone ready" james asks "yeah good to go" john says "ok ill take lead Cassie behind me with Justin on my right and corey on the left and everyone else in a line behind cassie gets to walk backwards" james laughs "i'm fine" cassie says "yeah that's why you have to walk backwards" james smirks

"john you have to do the same next to her you two put your arms over each others shoulders john link arms with corey Justin with cassie" james says turning around "ok lets go" he smirks cocking his uzis

"everyone set guns to the symbol the has three bullets for burst fire and aim well we don't have bullets to spare" james says "I only got one and a half drums left for this" corey says "if we stay silent there shouldn't be to many on the way there and there should be a few loose shells in the bag" james says corey refills the drums and they head out taking out of few of them silently they get back safe

they go in threw the back close lock and barricade the gate "ok everyone circle looking out ill take the lead" james says "this shit doesn't happen and we are not soldiers we cant do this" Cory says

james smacks him so hard he falls over "we are now we have to" james shouts they hear a scream come from the roof "ill go first" james says climbing the ladder "hello is someone there we are friendly I left the note on the door" james says climbing up

corey taps him on the foot james nods and goes up higher "are you alright anyone bitten" james says climbing up the top "no we are alright who are you why did you lock the door" the older one says

"i'm james just a high schooler I took shelter here when all this started I had to leave and I dint want any of them getting in and I dint know if they could climb so I locked it that's why I left the gun and ammo" james says with his hand up "drop your weapons" she says pointing the gun at him

"I wouldn't ask me to do that" james says "because he has backup" corey says aiming down the sight of his assault rifle "why doesn't everyone put there guns down and we can all go inside and talk about this calmly" james says

"you first" she says "ill take all mine off as a sign of good faith then I will walk in front of corey and you put yours down and he will do the same" james says taking the uzis out of his pockets and the handguns and the holsters off his belt then drops the bag "that's all I have" james says

showing his ankles and lifting up his shirt and walking in front of corey "james are you sure that's a good idea" corey says "you got a better one" james says the girl puts the gun down and slides it to James's pile

corey hands his gun to james who tosses it onto the pile "ok I will now walk over to you and unlock the door" james says "and our friends will be up soon and they wont drop there weapons but they only fire to save a life or on our leaders command" corey says

"who's the leader is he nice" the young girl says "he would give his life to save a puppy" corey smirks "he sounds nice can we meet him" the little girl says "well maybe not in this situation but if there where two total strangers he would die if it meant saving them" corey says "dose that mean he is going to save me and my big sister" the little girl smiles

"he will try his hardest" corey smiles "who is the leader get him up here" the older one barks "he is always the first into danger and the last to give up" corey says "what do you mean by that" she says "sis if he's the first into danger you were dangerous before and he was the first up" the young one laughs pointing at james

"what now" james says turning around "i'm to lazy to claim leader ship so you have to do it buddy" corey laughs "what kinda leader doesn't even know he is the leader" the old one says "the kind who doesn't lead by force but by respect of the people following him" corey says

walking to the gun pile taking off his AA12 and putting it down "your arm what happened" james says grabbing the older ones arm and examining it "I got hit by a bullet while running" she says

james tears the sleave off his shirts and puts some water on it and gently cleans the wound "what are you doing" she says "its going to hurt you hopped up on adrenalin right now so i'm going to clean it up as much as I can for now then we are going to find somewhere safe for you and your little sister" james says

"help help us please someone" there a scream from the street "corey AA uzi" james shouts running corey tosses him the two uzis and AA12 james tosses him the keys "ill get people on the gate" corey says

james jumps off the roof onto a sailcloth and onto the ground he sees them chasing something "no not that ways it's a dead end" james shouts a few of them change and look at him he puts the AA12 over his shoulders with the strap and pulls out the uzis

"one shot one kill" he mutters to himself taking one out with each bullet "help us" a girl screams "what do you think i'm doing killing them to waste bullets so shut up they go towards sound" james shouts

dropping empty uzi clips into his pockets and quickly reloading "there is to many for one man to take" the other one screams "i'm not a man i'm a teenager" james smirks taking out the AA12 taking almost all of them out with half a drum

he puts it back on his back and takes the uzis back out to finish off the rest "this is the power of our leader" corey says casually watching with the sisters "he he is amazing" the older one says stunned "who's there are you alright any bites" james shouts

one of them jumps out of no where james spins to dodge it and uses the spin to kick it against a wall killing it "we are fine what do you mean bites nothing bit us" the voice says "wait that voice is that Corey's sisters" james says "yeah who are you" talisha shouts "its james" he laughs

"are they all dead" Jessie asks james looks around and sees one with a chunk out of its ear still moving around he shoots it "are now" he laughs "are you sure" Jessie says "well i'm alright aren't I" james says "ok come get us we are in the dumpster" Talisha says

"okie dokie" james says running into the ally he gets serious again uzis at the ready he looks everywhere nothing "ok come out ill keep watch" james says looking around

talisha gets out and falls down james catches her on his back "you alright" james asks "my legs are to weak" she says "ok hold on tight" james says "i'm fine" Jessie says as they make there way back to the gun shop

corey literally tackles his sisters tears pouring out off his eyes as they go inside they waited for james to get back before they went in he climbs to the roof grabbing his guns and putting them back on his belt "hey corey want this back" james says holding up the AA12

"you crazy ass motherfucker" corey laughs hugging james when he lets go "no homo" corey says "all the homo" james smirks licking his lips "don't make it awkward for us to be alone" corey says

James bursts out laughing they go inside and James holds his guns ready followed by the little sister "are you ok mr giant" she laughs "shh its quiet time sweetie so stay low and quiet ok if you do ill see if I can get you some lollies" james says quietly they walk in

Corey kicks a bullet on the floor the little one jumps on James's back James puts one hand behind to support her still holding one gun out finger on the trigger "ok it should be safe still but ill go check the bathrooms you guys take a look in the staff area" james says

"ill get your back" john says "sure" james says "hey sisters can I get some names here" james says tossing the big sister the gun she had "i'm Sakura and this is my little sister Lilly" Sakura says "ok you stay here with Jeremy" james says Jeremy nods and holds his gun at the ready "also cassie take a break you look like you need one" james says "no I can keep going" she says

"no it will be to cramped making the others vulnerable so you should hang back in case they need backup" James says "yes sir" she says sitting down "Justin your girlfriends being mean to me" james whines "go check the bathrooms" Justin sighs

james goes into the first bathroom john goes to say something james covers his mouth and throws a empty shotgun shell at the other side of the bathroom "I dint check them before I left" james says

walking up to the second door as john went to the first they kicked them in nothing they did the same to the others and nothing was there they left the bathroom everyone was waiting "all good" Corey asks "yeah just the chicks room to go" james says

"ok lets go" john says james silently opens the door and sees one of them then closes the door "there is one of them in there everyone be silent ill take it out" james says

James pull out two knifes he walks over to the door and sighs he kicks it open "eat it bitch" he shouts driving the knife threw its skull he hears a whimper "who's there" he says

"please don't hurt me" a female voice says "who are you are you alright were you bitten" james says walking to the door "yes i'm fine no i'm not bitten" she says "why are you here I thought no one else was here" james says "the gun shot was you" she asks

"yeah why are you in here and why was that thing not trying too get you" james asks "I was getting camo gear for my boyfriend he has paintball the weekend" she says "heh that funny I was going to paintball with my sisters boyfriend this weekend" james laughs

"J-James" she says "cait" james says almost ripping the door off Caitlyn jumps on him and hugs tight "cough cough" john says "shut up I just found my sister so you can eat it" james says hugging her tightly

"umm james you might want to come see this" Justin smirks james walks out with his sister in tow they walk into the staff room and there is a hole cut in the carpet and a stair way leading down


End file.
